Those Words
by brokenwingsflying
Summary: "I love you was a statement, a declaration of love. I'm never saying goodbye to you, was a promise. And promises shouldn't be broken." Klaine angst, well mostly blangst, little bit of fluff thrown in, one shot, maybe more, not my best work sorry!


**A/N: Hello again! I knew I had to get something up by Friday night and it's now Saturday here so, oops! But I really wanted to write this.**

**Anyway, I'm not _too_ happy with this and it probably could have turned out better but I just couldn't do anything else with it and I _really_ wanted to get something uploaded so...**

**I don't know whether to keep this just as a One Shot or to upload more, anyway, there's more information on what I'd upload on the A/N at the bottom. Oh! And there's a story that can also fit with this that I think I'm going to upload separately, it's basically pointless fluff about Kurt, Blaine and a coffee shop so drop me a review and let me know if you want me to upload that!**

**Sorry this isn't my best work and again I'm writing at 1am so I'm not in the best mind and I'm sorry it's not longer, but anyway happy reading!**

**(Oh and sorry, I _hate_ writing dialogue and I really suck at it so if there's any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!) **

***disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown here, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy***

-

As soon as those words were whispered, he knew it was real.

It didn't matter that those words were being whispered at 2am in the morning, or that they were come from the one person who Blaine really thought would _never, ever_ say goodbye to him. But no, it _was_ real. It really was goodbye.

Is it wrong that he thought that it would never happen? That it really was _probably just a_ _rough patch_ _and in a few months it'll just blow over and it will be like nothing had happened_? Well, that was what he spent the last few months telling himself. He thought that if he kept repeating those words like a mantra and if he kept on believing that it really was going to be just like old times soon then, well then it would be. It _had to be._ He thought that if you really did believe in something hard enough, it would happen. He thought a lot of things; he spent a lot of time thinking; about his life, his career, his family, his boyfriend…

His boyfriend of six years who had told him no more and no less than six times that he was _never saying goodbye to him_, they had made it a tradition. Every year, at least once, Blaine Anderson would hear those six words that meant more to him than hearing _I love you_, because he thought that yeah, _I love you_ means so much. It really does. After all, to him; love was the strongest thing in the universe. But _I love you_ really is more like a caught up in the moment statement that lets the person who is hearing it that they are loved at that very moment.

See, _I love you_ can be said anywhere at any time.

Blaine can recall lots of times that he's heard it.

Of a morning, when he first wakes up and will do the same thing he does every morning-snuggle deeper into his pillow which is more often than not his boyfriend's chest. He'll slowly but surely open his eyes to the day and find the one thing which always makes the morning that _little bit_ brighter-his boyfriend's piercing, bright blue eyes staring down at him full with love and if it's one of _those mornings, _lust. He'll then feel a pair of lips against his, kissing him with passion and something which just screams _love_. He'll of course respond to the kiss and the words will then be mumbled into Blaine's lips.

_I love you._

_Well, that's what used to happen._

Another time he'll hear it will be if they go to a coffee shop, any coffee shop really because it just screams _them. _The overwhelming scent of coffee beans, the friendly baristas taking people's orders, the noise of the till, the people just going about their day-to-day business, the hushed conversations, the students typing essays out on their laptops, the couples in hidden corners on sweet coffee dates because in a way, that was _them. _Their coffee dates that weren't really coffee dates but they wouldn't really _know _each other if it hadn't been for those coffee dates. They'd go to any coffee shop, place their order, sit down at a table for two and talk about _anything, _just like they used to in their teenage years. Then it might go quiet for a little while and suddenly Blaine would look up, hazel eyes meeting blue and he'd hear those words again.

_I love you._

_Well, that's what they used to do._

Blaine heard those three words a lot: early mornings, coffee dates, in the heat of passion, when he had come home from a long day, when he had decided to play the loving boyfriend role and buy flowers or presents, when it was Valentine's Day, when it was his birthday, whenever the other boy just felt like saying it. Blaine swears that every time he hears those words, his heart would beat just a little bit faster and he would just feel _loved._

But that feeling can quickly go away.

Blaine could hear those three words and then two hours later he could be in the middle of a heated discussion about how Blaine_ shouldn't be complaining that we don't spend enough time together because I spend as much time as I can with you! You think I really want to spend all my time in school? Or doing work _for _school? If you do then you don't know me at all because there is _nothing_ I would rather do than spend time with you but its physically impossible right now so I'm sorry! _Yeah, Blaine wouldn't be hearing those words then.

But the _six_ words were a promise. A promise that Blaine would never have to hear him say _goodbye_ and that meant more than _I love you_ because if he never heard goodbye then, well, he could spend the rest of his life hearing _I love you_.

Yes, _I love you _was a statement, a declaration of love.

_I'm never saying goodbye to you,_ was a promise.

And promises shouldn't be broken.

So why was a promise now being broken?

Why had Blaine just heard the words he never thought he would have to hear?

It had started over three hours ago…

11pm had become the norm for Blaine to hear the door quietly open and hear light footsteps slowly creep in; he usually heard it from the bedroom. He would normally lie in bed and wait until he heard the bedroom door open and then a few minutes later he would then feel the dip in the bed as the other bed's occupant would climb in and try to sleep, but they never slept like they used to. No, now it was more of a _stay on your own side of the bed_ situation, but in the morning they always woke a little closer to the middle of the bed, a little closer to each other.

But tonight Blaine had decided to wait up on the living room couch. He heard the door, then the footsteps, and then he didn't even give the other boy a chance to speak. As soon as the other boy walked through the living room door Blaine started talking because he couldn't hold it in any longer, he'd held it in for over a month now, if not longer…

His voice broke through the silence like a knife and he only spoke one word, _"Kurt." _

He didn't expect his voice to sound so weak, so tired; he didn't expect his voice to break halfway through. He didn't expect that one word to light the match which was another three hours of screaming, apologies, kisses, reassurances, even some _I love you_s. But it wasn't enough. Because none of that stopped what happened when the clock showed 1:57am and the words were uttered out of Kurt's mouth. Before he had even said it tears were in both of the boys' eyes but they couldn't comfort each other like they normally would, because if they were in a position to comfort each other, they wouldn't be in this position right now.

Just thirty minutes ago Kurt had been saying that he loved Blaine and that he was sorry, before either of them knew what he was _really_ sorry for. They had then sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither knowing what to say… had too much been said? Not enough? Was there anything left to say? It then became too overwhelming and too much for Kurt because when the clock reached 1:55 he suddenly said "I can't, I can't do this anymore." It definitely took Blaine by surprise; even through all of the fighting he still thought that they would be able to work something out, that's what they _always_ did. But Kurt, Kurt had never given up before, he couldn't do this, he couldn't.

"Wait, Kurt, what?" Blaine said this as he saw Kurt stride across the living room to the table where his car keys were, this couldn't be happening, no, no, no, no.

"Blaine I'm sick of fighting! Things aren't going to get better, we fight every few months and I just, I can't do it anymore," Kurt's voice got louder and louder the more he spoke and as the louder he got, the more Blaine's heart broke.

"But Kurt, you, y-y-y-you can't, please; we can fix this, _please," _tears were now welling up in Blaine's eyes and his voice broke halfway through speaking, he didn't care how desperate he sounded now, he felt the same way as Kurt did, he was sick of the fighting but he couldn't just let Kurt go, he just _couldn't. _

The clock was ticking on now and Kurt was now at the front door, car keys in hand, money freshly put into his pocket, hand on the handle and, he was about to step out when Blaine's voice stopped him,

"_Where will you go?!_ Why can't you just, Kurt just stay please, I can't, I know we haven't been the same recently but we can change, we can go back to Kurt and Blaine, just-j-just please don't give up on me, on _us._"

It didn't work. Even Blaine's pleading didn't stop Kurt from uttering his next words.

"I c-c-can't, not, not anymore, you're right, it's not the same and it won't ever be the same again. Goodbye Blaine."

And he left. He left and Blaine sank to the floor, but he didn't cry, he didn't scream, he didn't do anything but lay on the floor in a foetal position, hands clutching around his waist as he realised that it truly was over.

The promise had been broken.

The word had been said.

**A/N: Yeaah, sorry it's not the best...**

**So, if it's confusing about what they're fighting about I can upload more and make it into a real story if anyone would like that or I can just upload more about what happens after this, or both, just drop me a review and let me know, thanks for reading!**


End file.
